I Know Those Eyes
by PurpleWillowbird
Summary: Why did he wear the top hat and bow tie? Why are they so important to him? Why didn't he just kill off the Cipher Wheel in the first place if he knew who the symbols were? Did Bill have a history with humans before the Pines? Let's find out.


**Hello fellow readers. This is my first story and I hope it's good. I know there are probably a few plot holes, but this is also my first attempt at a oneshot. This story stemmed from a thought one day while watching the show. Why did Bill wear a bow tie and top hat if he was at least a trillion years old, and why didn't he just kill his enemies? I mean he is smart enough to realize that no one could defeat him if the cipher wheel was missing some of its symbols, so why did he keep them around? Anyway, Enjoy! ~**

Seventeen year old Dipper sat on the bench in the park reading through another mystery novel. Bill sat next to him as he read snuggling close. Bill leaned over and pecked Dipper on the cheek.

"Hey Bill?" Dipper asked not looking up from the book.

"Yeah Pinetree?" Bill asked looking at him.

"Just a random thought, but why do you always wear a bow tie and top hat?" Dipper asked looking up.

Bill sighed with a bittersweet smile on his face. "Well Pinetree. Let me tell you a story of a girl I once loved. Her name was Adeline. Of course I never called her that, but that was her name and it fit her perfectly. I always called her Stardust. She was beautiful Pinetree. You should have seen her. She had beautiful blonde curls and her bright hazel eyes always glittered with laughter, love, curiosity, and adventure. She was smart too, something rarely found at the time."

Bill chuckled at her memory before he continued. "She was an enthusiastic pianist in the 1860's in a small town called Echo Springs, Oregon. That's where I met her. After a battle with a creature I would prefer not to delve into, I was cursed to a human body for 20 years. Of course I hated it at the time, but found relief in knowing that it would only last 20 years. I needed a place to stay, and she worked at the only inn in Echo Springs. Of course I had thrown a fit the first night at the inn about being human. Everyone there had given me strange looks but her. She just continued playing her merry tunes on the grand piano in the main foyer. I almost didn't stay because I had forgotten about human currency. Without a word she paid for my first full week there. She taught me how to be human for the first time. She helped me find a job and get settled properly in Echo Springs. She laughed at my jokes and cared for me until I could care for myself. She became my best friend. After five years of knowing her I decided to marry her having completely forgotten about my life before. Of course she said yes. I remember we had a daughter and a son, twins actually. I was completely human at the time so that meant the kids didn't get any names were Mason and Mabel Cipher. Mabel was actually your great great great great grandmother. You and Mabel were named after them."

Dipper stared at Bill with eyes wide and his jaw at the bottom of the sea.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Bill laughed closing Dipper's mouth for him.

"Really?" Dipper whispered.

"Yeah! Why do you think I refused to call you by your names?" Bill questioned.

"I thought it was because of the symbol on your wheel." Dipper muttered.

"Nope. You two reminded me so much of them that it hurt to call you those names, so I called you by your symbol along with everyone else on the wheel as not to seem suspicious." Bill laughed softly.

"So that makes me your great great great great great great grandson? Ew. Weird. I'm just not going to think about it like that ever again." Dipper cringed and Bill chortled.

"Anyway, the twins were 15 when I changed back. That also meant I lost a physical form. Knowing that day had come, I faked my own death. It was so hard to watch my family grieve for me when I wasn't really gone. For weeks afterward I gave them dreams of happy memories us as a family. It was the least I could do for my own family. I wished so bad that I could have stayed human longer, but I wasn't powerful enough for that. I visited Stardust in her dreams to keep her company. I explained everything to her. Her first reaction was to slap me, but then she held me and laughed. She told me it explained why I was so clueless and helpless when we first met. I stayed in her dreams until she grew old. She died in her sleep at 92 which meant I was the last to see her before she died. I remember for that night she looked like she had the first day I met her all dressed up in her bright pink gown. Her curls were all let down and allowed to flow freely." Bill began to cry.

"She sat down at the grand piano that night and played "We'll Meet Again". Already knowing the lyrics, I sang as she played. After that…" Bill stopped.

Bill began to sob and Dipper pulled him close and held him not saying a word.

"She...she gave me one last hug….and told me not to forget her….and to watch over the kids…..Then... then she faded away still close in my arms. ...Since that day I have kept the same style I wore during that time." Bill choked out between sobs.

"Oh Bill. I'm sorry I asked. I didn't know they meant that much to you." Dipper cried along with Bill not caring if people watched.

"Pinetree. It's fine. I wanted to tell you anyway." Bill smiled wiping away both of their tears.

Bill leaned in and kissed Dipper. I didn't last long because they were in public, but it was enough to dry both of their tears. Bill looked up at Dipper.

"You have Adeline's eyes." Bill whispered. "I'd recognize them anywhere."

Dipper blushed. "Bill. Let's go home." Dipper smiled helping Bill up.

They walked hand in hand all the way back to the Mystery Shack.

"Take care of my boy, William." A woman with blonde curls and bright hazel eyes looked down on the pair and smiled.

Bill heard the wind whisper the message and smiled to himself. 'I will Stardust. I will.' he called back.


End file.
